8x01: Ken
by Metrical
Summary: A huge event causes a chain reaction that shatters the lives of everyone, but none so more than Ken. What event could have such a huge impact on him? And will he be alright? One thing is for sure, the groups friendship is going to be tested like never before.
1. Chapter 1

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 8 – EPISODE 1: KEN**

**We're back! WOO! After a lot of waiting and a lot of anticipation, Series 8 is finally here, with 10 more exciting episodes to wrap up Gen 4 and farewell these characters, which is so sad as I feel we've only just met them, but hey that is how Skins works and that's how I'm gonna work too. I've just started 3 weeks of holidays, so I've got plenty of time to write. Just last week I finished a production of Godspell in which I was John the Baptist/Judas and it was amazing fun, one of the best weeks in my life and I had an amazing time performing with my Godspell family, but now that it's over and it won't be taking up my time anymore, I have time to write and it's time to get cracking into Series 8! So welcome back and here we go!**

* * *

Tammy slid her packet of crackers back into the pocket of the seat in front of her. Though she adapted to the Japanese cuisine, she had never really gotten use to their snack foods and would be keen to be eating some proper crisps when she landed back in England.

An Old Japanese woman sat to the left of Tammy gently humming along to the woolen headphones she had on. She could have been about 70, or she could have been about 30, it was always hard to tell. When Tammy had first arrived, she had accidentally addressed Mai's mother as her grandmother, and Mai had been the result of a teen pregnancy. Mai called it a common mistake, Tammy called it an 'All-round fuck up'

Tammy had never been all that big on Japan, but her parents had given her the opportunity to go there over the holidays to visit her online friend Mai. Reluctantly, Tammy had said yes, she knew it was just so they could get away for a bit of a second honeymoon, but she didn't care.

Now as she saw the city of London slowly approaching, Tammy realized just how much she was going to miss Japan. The thousands upon thousands of people, everything being pink and noisy, the lights and chromatic feel of it all, it was all just a bit exhilarating, mixed in with the oriental culture. It truly was another world.

The voice came in over the intercom, "We'll be landing in the International London Airport in about half an hour. Please fasten your seat-belts."  
Tammy's seatbelt was already on, as was the ladies next to her, so she needn't worry. She looked out the window to her right, but she still wasn't close enough to look straight down upon London, it was just a few houses and fields at the moment.

She propped her book back up upon her knee and began flicking through. It was the best page turner she had ever had, but it occupied the time at least until the plane landed, though it was still not enough to distract her from what was going around her.

A few dings went off as air gently fluttered through the cabin and the plane slowly tipped. '_Are we descending?_' she thought. '_Nah, too soon_.' The last thing Tammy wanted to think about was the plane crashing, she got too skeptical in minor situations and so she was trying to prove something to herself. Though it wasn't exactly as if nothing was suspicious.

Because 8 men in suits in 2 of the middle rows, all got up out of their seats and walked to the back of the plane. The flight attendants tried to stop them, but the men motioned them to come with them.

'_Pull it together, don't let your stupid paranoia kick in you idiot!'_ Back to the book, she tried shutting off everything other than what was on the page, but unfortunately reading about Anthony's train ride was not anymore breathtaking than being on a plane ride.

Tammy looked out the window, down below. London was slowly creeping beneath her, only know they weren't just tilted; several other people had seemed to notice. They were definitely descending and they were nowhere near London airport.

She looked for a flight attendant to ask what was happening, but there were none. All that seemed to be happening was a bunch of raised voices coming from the back of the cabin.

Tammy stopped and closed her eyes slowly gathering her breath. Whatever was happening, these people were experts at their jobs and they could fix it, more people died in car crashes than plane crashes.

There was a rumble coming from beneath the floor and other passengers had started to mutter. The lady next to her had taken her headphones off and had started to mutter to herself in Japanese.

Tammy ran her tongue across her lips, tapping her fingers together, she'd do anything to relieve the stress but at this point there was no going back. There was a loud bang from the back of the cabin and suddenly everyone was talking.

The men that had gotten up in suits before marched back into the cabin. Tammy grabbed for the wall and her heart started to beat as one just across from her raised a gun to the roof and fired a warning shot.

Tammy's ears rang as he began to shout orders in Japanese. The other passengers began to scream as the men raised guns towards them. Their leader raised a finger to his lips, but they were still panicking. It took another 2 warning shots to get everyone to remain quiet.

Tammy's eyes flicked back and forth to pick up every detail, as two men from the front walked into the pilots cabin. Tammy's eyes glanced out the window at the city below her, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest, there was no way they were just flying now, no plane could have ever flown this close to the city, they were almost touching the tip of some of the skyscrapers.

Then it all clicked, all the crazy theories about the ongoing debacle with Japan on the late shows. It all made sense, they weren't just theories anymore, this was real and this was her end.

There was a loud bang below and the whole cabin shook. The men no longer bothered to keep the passengers under control as they all began to scream and jump out of their seats. Tammy sat virtually still, her heart pounding heavily, but it pulled in a bit when the woman next to her grabbed her arm and started speaking to her rapidly in Japanese. She saw tears streaking down the woman's face as she pleaded to Tammy. But Tammy had no idea what she was saying. The last person who could hear her and she wouldn't be able to understand.

There wasn't much point in it, the screaming, it wouldn't do anything and this was gonna be the last moments of Tammy's life, she wouldn't waste it doing that.

She put her arm around the frightened woman's shoulder and held her close as tears streamed down her own eyes. She shut them expecting to see her short, not even 17 year old life flash before her eyes, but it didn't come. There was just the screaming.

Tammy looked out the window to the bright shining sun and the city below, such a contrast to the commotion in the cabin. Then she saw what they were heading for, Big Ben itself, stood majestic and tall with the plane approaching it's center.

Tammy rested her head against the woman's head and closed her eyes.

* * *

The TV blared with a constant buzz that seemed to run through the room and make it seem hollow. Everyone felt empty as they listened to the horror that unfolded.

…_There's still no word from the Prime Minister about what actions are to be taken, but the leading party and the opposition have both expressed deepest of sympathies to those who had loved ones or are feeling effected. For those of you tuning in just now here on BBC One, we are bringing you a news break with devastating news. A 741 Flight from Japan was piloted directly into Big Ben, killing everyone on board, and a total of 32 casualties on ground below, with 167 said to be seriously injured. The city has come to a gridlock and there is to be no entry at all. Traffic is advised to take the country route if they are returning home. It is believed the flight has been hijacked by Japanese terrorists after the recent political conflicts between Japan and the western governments. If you have been effected by the recent events or know of anyone involved, please call the hotline on the screen…_

Tony flicked the TV off as the room sat in silence. They had watched it 3 times over, but that still hadn't been enough to let it truly sink in.

Most people stared down at their desk , chewing on a pencil or twiddling their thumbs. But Ken stared off blankly in the distance, completely out of what has happening in the class.

Tony tried to comfort the class, but no words would come out of his mouth. Eventually Paulie spoke up, "We had heard about it. We had all heard the theories, but nobody thought it would actually happen."

"I miss her," said a girl with curly brown hair in the back row.

A guy covered in piercings slammed his fists on the desk, "Why's shit like this gotta happen to us?"  
Each member of the class began to chime in and argue, getting increasingly angry.

Tony looked up, "Guys, GUYS!" he shouted and the class fell silent. "Look I know some of you may feel upset and that it's a bit confronting… and you all know that Tammy Edison from this class was on that plane when it… well, she was on the plane. Look if any of you are feeling… upset or distraught, you can see me… or the councilor or…" Tony dropped into his chair and raised his hands to his head, "Fuck it, just go. Early mark, you can all go." Everybody sat still for a minute frowning at Tony before he looked up, "Go on!" he said.

Everybody took a while to move, but they grabbed their bags and headed towards the doors. As they slowly shuffled out, Tony pointed towards the door without lifting up his head, "Not you."

Gemma turned around and frowned. She stepped out of the crowd and waited till they had gone out the door. Gemma raised an eyebrow once they were gone, "Yes?" she said.

"Didn't expect to see you here today." Said Tony.

"What? Where'd you think I'd be? On the plane?" she asked.

"No…" said Tony shutting his eyes, "I'm not talking about the crash, I didn't expect to see you here at college after the commotion last term."  
Gemma shrugged looking at her feet, "Still gotta come to college and you can't hold grudges forever."

"Well she's not here." said Tony.

"Who?" asked Gemma.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her, "Claire."

"Oh," said Gemma.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Tony.

"No." said Gemma.

"Ok," said Tony, "I wanna show you something," he said. Gemma moved close as he reached into his blazer and pulled out a sparkling silver ring.

Gemma took a step back, "Um, Tony… what are you doing"  
"I'm not proposing if that's what you think I'm doing," he said, "But I am engaged."  
Gemma shot up at him with wide eyes, "Oh my…" her hand clasped her mouth, "Holy shit! For real?"  
Tony grinned, "Yeah for real."

"Haha!" Said Gemma, "That's… that's fantastic!"

"I wanted to tell you before I told the rest of the class, because… well because there's been a problem with the people who can come and I've talked this over and… I want you to be a bridesmaid."  
Gemma suddenly froze from head to toe, "I… I can't take that honour Tony, it's honestly too much."  
"I really want you to do this Gemma. You've earned it." Said Tony.

"Well if you think I should, then… Yes! Fuck yes! I'll definitely do it! Thank you so much." Gemma said as she slowly walked backwards towards the door.

Tony nodded and Gemma turned towards the door. "Wait a minute," he said. "I just wanna say quickly. What I said at the start of last year… I dunno whether it hit home, but I mean it more than ever this year Gemma, be careful."  
"Ok," said Gemma nodding and heading back to the door.

"Oh and one more thing," said Tony. He got up out of his desk and walked over to her, giving her a hug, "Welcome back, it's good to see you again."  
Gemma smiled hugging him back, "Yeah, you too."  
"Now go on," said Tony, "Before I get in shits."  
Gemma smiled again and walked out of the room. Tony leaned against the desk smiling to himself, as he twiddled the ring in his fingers.

* * *

"Here she comes," said Drew, "Madam Kaputs, the golden child. What did he want with you?" he asked.  
Gemma moved into the group standing around in a circle on the green. "He was telling me to behave and not be a mega-bitch or it's my ass on a spike."

"You'd probably like that." Said Kelly cocking her head.

"Shut up," said Gemma. "What's the conversation then? Or were you all waiting around for me to start your conversation."  
"Actually," said Kelly, "It was the plane crash."  
Gemma nodded, "Hmm, the exact same plane crash that everyone else is talking about."  
"People died," said Kelly grudgingly, "You could show a little respect".

"I don't mean any disrespect to them," said Gemma.

"Well how do you feel about the crash then?" asked Paulie.

"Well…" said Gemma, "It doesn't affect me, nobody close to me was on that plane crash, I don't think I ever even talked to Tammy, there's 3000 students in this college. It's a sad event, but you know shit happens, and people who don't need to be involved getting all mopy about it doesn't really help now, does it?"

"Totally considerate," said Kelly nodding sarcastically.  
"She's gotta point," said Dean, "I mean, what good it's gonna do us or… anyone for that matter getting all sad about it."  
Kelly went to talk but Drew shook his head and she closed her mouth again. They all stood around the circle in silence for a bit before Hayley spoke up. "So has anyone seen Claire today?"  
"Nah," said Sam, "Give her a few days, she'll be back. She's probably just… recuperating."  
"I hope she's ok." Said Paulie. Gemma looked down at her feet not getting involved in the conversation.

Dean looked over behind them to see Claire walking amongst the crowd behind them on her own. Though she wasn't wearing her usually pastel dress, or anything along those lines.

Dean was about to call out when he caught eye contact with her. A hand quickly grabbed Claire's and whisked her away into the crowd. Dean looked back among the group and remained silent.

Gemma was in the middle of talking when he came back in, "…well if it's any consolation, we could probably do with a bit of…" she stopped when she saw Sam looking up at her with a deep scowl.

"What?" said Gemma as she placed her hand on her hip, "What the fuck have I done to have already upset you Samantha, pray tell me."  
"Never even talked to Tammy." Said Sam, "Never even talked…"  
"Yeah, well I didn't," said Gemma, "Did I?"  
"You fucked her Gemma!" said Sam, "You fucked her and you don't even remember! Cause I did talk to her, and she opened up to me. She got caught in the moment and like your usual patrons at some random party you fucked her and she was absolutely terrified of the thought that she slept with a girl it was driving her mad, she thought she might of even been in love with you Gemma, she was so terrified cause of what you did to her, now she's dead and you don't even remember talking to her."  
Gemma stood there motionless staring at Sam, "Please tell me O'Keefe, that this is some cruel joke."  
"Nobodies joking here Gemma," said Sam, "Nobody but you."

Sam walked off. Drew went to follow her but Paulie grabbed him, "Leave her man, she's got Ken."

Drew let out a sigh of breath and stood back in the circle. "More to the point," said Dean, "Does anyone actually know where Ken is?"  
They all snapped back to attention and started to look around, he had definitely been in class, but Dean had a point. Ken was now nowhere in sight.

* * *

Ken walked briskly through the street, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. His pace began to change rapidly as he swung about on the pavement. He grabbed hold to the black iron fence to his right and bent his knees. Ken paused for a moment, before a spray of vomit flung out of his mouth and down on the pavement below him. Ken's heart beat at a mile per minute as he stood there, his brain slowly fading in and out.

* * *

_Now most of you are probably going, "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" and that's probably good! Don't worry we're gonna get there, cause there's way more to happen this episode and tonnes to happen this series. Welcome back everyone! Chapter 2 up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 8 – 8.01: KEN**

**It took me a while today to start this chapter and I dunno why. I really hope my lazy habits aren't coming back, well anyway, here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

Ken walked along with his bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't feel like he was gonna be sick anymore but his head kept ringing as if a tanker truck were driving over the top of him.

Ken hadn't stopped, he hadn't bothered to tell anyone, none of his friends, not even Sam. He couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain that his Aunt was on that plane.

Ken's Mum had said that his Aunt and her sister was coming over from Japan today and staying for 2 weeks. It was the first visit from anyone from Japan since they moved here, or anyone in general.

Keiko had seen it as almost a shame to have left Japan because of Ken and had not wanted to shame herself by asking others to come and visit. But her Aunt had insisted, the two sisters had always loved each other dearly.

Ken had never particularly got on with his Aunt Suzume, he hadn't had a problem with her she had just sort of been… there. He said hi to her and answered all her questions at the dinner table, but beyond that nothing and that really was the best sort of relationship he could have hoped for, and now she was most likely dead.

He could have tried to convince himself that she had been on another plane, but he felt it, it was the trigger that set him off.

Ken couldn't help but feel angry with himself, because he wasn't overly distraught that his Aunt had been killed in the crash. He was more angry about the crash in general, it just seemed to get to him.

He felt as if he took ownership over his country, he didn't even know the people involved but he felt like it was almost his fault, and he felt angry at society for letting this happen. Ken had never felt a political issue like this stir him up so much.

Ken let out a short scream as he kicked the wall. It wasn't much it was just a small vent, but as he looked up he saw a 40-something woman clutching her handbag. She took a step back and started walking across the street to the other side of the road.

Ken could tell it wasn't planned; it was a sudden decision. Ken looked around as he saw a few eyes on him, and an especially sinister glare from the bald man in the coffee shop.

They couldn't be… could they? He tried to wave the thought from his head, it was 2013, people had changed. But he couldn't completely get out of his head, were they associating him with the crash because of his nationality? Was it the outburst? But that was a small outburst, it was nothing.

Ken's head began to throb again as he pulled his hand up towards it rapidly. He grabbed the pole to his left and swung round, panting for air. Why was this crash getting to him so much?

* * *

Ken came up to a large office building that had a beige-like colour but glistened orange in the setting sun. On it's right side lay some unfinished section on the upper floors where they gave up on construction, but the building opened nonetheless.

Ken entered into the foyer. It was a quiet building, he never saw anyone go in or out, a few times there would be a receptionist, but she would never question Ken when he came in, she just sat reading the newspaper and most of them she wasn't there, it was just him and the room.

Ken went to the right and climbed the stairs up to the 8th floor. He ended up in a long hallway with a pair of double doors on his right, blocked off by a warning tape. He lifted up the tape and ducked under it, then went through the doors and as he pushed them open the sun beamed on him. It led to the unfinished bit of construction. A thin open pathway travelled along his left side. Which led to an alcove. The alcove, had 3 finished walls, but the door was never put in. The roof was mostly unfinished with just a few planks of wood across the top and the unfinished wall led out to the open space below.

Ken walked up to the unfinished wall and look down all the way across the urban side of Bristol, 8 stories high.

This was Ken's secret spot. Nobody else knew about it, not the Castaldi Boys, Not his friends, nobody. It was his place for freedom; he'd even moved a couch he had found on the streets up there. He had since washed it over and it almost seemed better than the couch at home.

He leant against one of the pillars near the open wall and pulled his tin of skins out of his pockets. He lit up a spliff pressing it into his mouth, he felt every muscle relax as he let it out and looked out at the sun setting across an ever busy city.

Even in a city constantly filled with stress, Ken still found the gaps to let himself go, and more than anything it reminded him of his times alone back home in Tokyo.

* * *

Ken walked back along the ground, the dew-covered grass crunching beneath his feet. He looked up ahead and saw the devil in the form of a few young humans, or as they were better known the Castaldi boys. Though they hadn't particularly given him any trouble before, the Castaldi boys were notorious for leaving a trail of mass destruction and tore up Gemma's house on their first day of college last year.

Ken sighed, as if his day wasn't bad enough. He pulled up his hoodie and lowered his head as he walked on past.

He heard the swings rattle as he walked past and the unintelligent chatter from the four of them at an incredibly high volume.

He felt a pair of hands shove him and pull down his hood as he walked past. "Where you going specs?" The sudden face next to him asked.

"What the fuck do you care?" said Ken.

"Ooo," said the one next to him, "Calm down mate, I don't want you to pull no bomb out on me."  
Ken stopped as his blood fired up and he pivoted, "What did you say?"  
"Nothing, I just… you know…" he said smirking.

"What the hell did you just say?" Yelled Ken, as he faced right up to him breathing down his neck.

"Careful Leo!" Yelled out another one, "He might slap you with his pindick."

"Don't worry, I'm safe as long as he hasn't got a plane on him." Said the one standing face to face with Ken.

Now no sane man on the planet would ever tackle a Castaldi boy, but Ken pushed that knowledge out of his brain for a split second, as he charged head on, ramming Leo in the gut and slamming him onto the ground.

Ken was rather surprised with himself, that he had that in him, but he had a feeling that wouldn't last long. Leo's face went blood red as he got to his feet and his lackeys approached from either side.

Ken swung to punch him, but his lackey grabbed his arm and pulled him left as Leo ran a punch across Ken's chest. One on the right started to grab at Ken's foot but he broke lose, smacking into the one on the right.

One came from behind Leo and grabbed Ken awkwardly as Leo laid his fist straight across Ken's face. He felt his bones ring out from the pain of the knuckles colliding with his flesh cheek.

Ken let out a cry for help as another one came to kick at his side. Ken flung up a foot as it hit Leo and he stumbled across the ground. The others got distracted and Ken was dropped to the ground.

The one on his right slid a foot across the ground and right into Ken's stomach, and he keeled over in a wild motion.

Ken scrambled to his feet just in time and broke into a run. His face bruised and bloody as the boys broke into a run chasing after him.

Ken had a knack from escaping when running away, it almost came naturally to him. So he reached full pace, turning a corner, he got to the office block he had just been in.

The block was so short across it would be enough time to seem as if Ken had gone round the corner by the time they got in view. So Ken slid quickly through the sliding doors, round the reception desk and ducked just below it. Just as planned the boys ran straight past.

Ken would only have a few seconds before they realized he was in here, so he picked up to full speed. Ken ran back out the doors and they were still in view when he did and he turned back round the corner he came and bolted at full speed.

He couldn't look back to see if they were following him, otherwise he would be compromised, he just had to hope they would've fell for it. After running for a mile, Ken looked back at the crowded street.

There was no one there, if they hadn't given up, they were nowhere to be seen. He dropped to a walk, relieved that he had escaped them, but angry at himself for starting the fight.

The things that came out of their mouth though… it was true, people were judging him because of the crash and because he was asian. Ken felt the pulse in his throat again and grabbed his knees. He spewed all over the road in front of him and a car driving by in the other lane honked at him.

A woman to his right shook her head as he stood there panting with vomit dribbling slowly out of his mouth onto the concrete. Ken felt his insides about to burst as he let out a moan in despair.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time Ken got in the house. The house seemed almost quiet as opposed to either the playful sounds of his brother, or the bickering of either his Mother or his Sister. He walked in to see them all gathered round the table.

His Dad looked up with a grave face, the rest of his family had tear-stained eyes, but none more than his mother.

Keiko looked up a Ken and a scowl quickly crept across her face, "_Where have you been?" _she asked.

"Out," said Ken.

"_I know you have been out, I can tell that… Look at your face. You're covered in scars! Have you been fighting? On the first day back at college!_" said Keiko, trying to regain her voice.

"It's not like that… _Mum can we just talk…_" he said the last words in Japanese, which he never spoke in so his Mother was taken back.

Keiko regained herself, repositioning her shoulders as she stepped back. Ken's father looked up, "_There's been a terrorist attack in London. There was a plane crash… and your Aunt… Well your Aunt…" _

"_Aunt Suzume is dead… I know, I… I gathered as much._" Said Ken.

"_You gathered?" _said Keiko appalled, "_Your Aunt, My sister! Is Dead! And you gathered? Is that the level of respect you have?"_

"_I don't know what level of respect you want me to have. What exactly have I done wrong?_" Said Ken slightly raising his tone of voice.

"_What haven't you done wrong!"_ screamed Keiko, "_For years now! You have been…"_

"STOP!" Yelled Ken, "I won't have this, not tonight. Can we just not argue for once! She wouldn't want this! None of us want this!" The whole room fell silent staring at Ken. "I'm going to bed." He said glancing over everyone. He left the room and heard his Mum break down into tears again.

* * *

Ken shut his bedroom door and dropped his bag on the floor. He immediately stripped down to his trunks and climbed under the covers turning off the lights. He didn't care how early or late it was, he just wanted this terrible day to end.

He tried to shut his eyes and sleep, but he kept tossing as he felt his heart hammer harder and harder.

Ken started coughing, as his arm searched blindly for the tissue box on his bedside table. The coughs got more violent as Ken ripped out a tissue and held it to his mouth.

Ken frowned at the dark looking tissue in front of him. He turned on the light and reached for his glasses to see just what was on the tissue. Ken swallowed in fear when he saw the tissue, it was coated red with blood and black towards the middle. Ken fingers began to sweat as the bloodstained tissue stared back at him and almost seemed to growl. He didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

_So this chapter might have been more confronting, graphic and confusing than the last chapter. For which I strongly apologize, ha! But I promised that this series would have big opening and it only get's bigger from here as this quite a massive episode, but you'll want to keep reading! Chapter 3 up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 8 – 8.01: KEN**

**So are we enjoying it so far? Is everyone happy it's back? Raise your hand if you're happy that we're back! … Nobody? Well don't worry cause you'll be drawn in soon enough! Chapter 3…**

* * *

Ken had never spoken to Tammy before, he had no idea what she even sounded like, but he felt as if her voice seemed to resonate as he read the words in his head.

This memorial is here to commemorate the life of beloved student and friend, Tammy Edison. August 9th 1995 – July 31st 2013. 

Tammy was among the passengers on the plane killed in the Japanese Terrorist attacks on Big Ben on the 31st July 2013.

Tammy enlightened all our lives with her bubbly voice and charming smile. May the memory of her live on throughout Roundview.

So many people passed it by without noticing. Ken began to feel sick again so he shook the thought of his head. He reached his hand out to her picture above the plaque...

"It's a very sad loss isn't it," Came a voice from behind Ken that made him jump. Ken turned to see Doug planted firmly beside him looking at the picture.

Ken pulled his arm back, "Sorry, I was just cu…"  
"No, no, don't apologize," said Doug, "It's typical to feel sad after the loss of a close friend. Were you close with Tammy?"  
"No… I only just met her." Said Ken staring back at the picture, as her eyes peered down on them.

"I can't say I was close to her either. That damned Roundview Curse." Said Doug.

Ken frowned, "Roundview Curse?"  
Doug didn't seem to pay attention to Ken, "A few years back I wouldn't have said it was true, but I also thought I'd be out of here by now."  
"Sorry sir," said Ken, "You mentioned a Roundview Curse?"  
"The Roundview Curse," said Doug, "Rumour among students? Have you heard of it?"

Ken shook his head staring intently at Doug.

"Every year a student in the second year dies. Tragically… well, most deaths at the age of 16 or 17 are tragic. It's my job to go around and assure people that this curse isn't true but every year I get more and more doubtful… and it's not just the students, I thought I'd get to leave this place, retire and go on adventures… but… the savings account fell through and I'm thrown off my feet again, pulled straight back into Roundview… you can't escape this place," said Doug waving his finger around, "It pulls everyone back in, even poor Mr. Blood when… well when." Doug paused and looked down.

"It's just rumours Doug," said Ken, "nothing more."

Doug looked up to Ken who was giving him a gentle smile. Doug smiled back and nodded, "Right you are Ken, just rumours, nothing more. Go on off to class with ya."  
Ken turned around and walked off down the hallway.

Doug paused and looked up at the daunting portrait of Tammy. "Sorry," he said before shaking his head and walking off.

* * *

Ken sat on his own again gazing off into the distance rubbing his fingers together as the rest of his class shouted restlessly.

"Now if you want to get in the A-range than it's not enough to just analyze techniques, you're gonna have to use synthesis, now with poetry the correct way to do…" Ms. Rogers dropped her shoulder and shook her head, "Alright guys come on, if you don't pay attention than you're all gonna fail and I mean that cause quite frankly you're all pretty shit and you need to learn this. At the end of the day I still get paid, get to go out in a decent priced car, buy drinks and fuck a moderately attractive man who hopefully isn't gay or married. It's you lot who are gonna end up lying in a gutter with gonorrhea surrounded by broken needles if you don't shut up and listen."  
The class burst out laughing as Ms. Roger rolled her eyes and continued to babble on. Sam still giggling turned around to see Ken staring away blankly. Ken continued to rub his forefinger and thumb back and forth till a paper ball that hit his fingers knocked him back into reality.

Ken looked up to see Sam asking what was wrong. Ken mouthed the words nothing back at her. Sam raised an eyebrow and didn't notice the door slam shut behind her.

"Sorry I was late," said the voice at the door, "I was just at the principals office."

Sam turned around to see Claire standing at the door.

"Claire!" shouted Sam and several others as the entire group except Gemma and Ken jumped out of their seats and rushed over to hug her. Claire laughed, "Alright, I can't breathe."  
"Alright thank you, Ms. Valentino," said Ms. Rogers, "Now that you've made your grand entrance if you could find a seat."

Gemma gently smiled at Claire as she walked by and Claire smiled back even if only for a split-second. Claire went and sat down next to Ken who seemed to still be staring off into space.

"Hiya," said Claire.

"Hi," said Ken in a grusky tone.

Claire sat for a minute before she said, "That's strange."  
"What is?" asked Ken.

"Everybody else can't stop asking me, 'Are you ok?' or 'Where have you been?' but you couldn't seem to care less… sorry, that was a bit rude." Said Claire.

"Did you want me to ask?" said Ken turning his head to look at her.

"No…" said Claire, "Not at all. I'm grateful actually…"  
"Do you not want people to know?" Asked Ken a little more attentive.

"Yeah…" said Claire facing her desk, "What's up with you?"  
"Me?" said Ken, "Nothing… I'm just you know… super fucked up."  
"Why?" asked Claire.

Ken shrugged, "I dunno." He said.

"That makes two of us." Said Claire. There was a long silence before Claire looked at him, "we could be better friends."  
"Yeah?" said Ken raising an eyebrow.

"Sure we could both do with a friend right now… I know I can." Said Claire.

"Shame we couldn't have become friends at a better time." Said Ken.

"I dunno," said Claire, "Maybe this could be the best time for it to happen."

"Hey" said Ken as a smile came across his face, "whatever it is, you'll work it out, I know you will."

"Thanks," said Claire as she ran her fingers through her hair, "and whatever is troubling you, I'm sure you'll work it out…"  
"The plane crash," interrupted Ken, "That plane crash, the one all over the news. I can't stop thinking about it, I feel like… like it's my fault… or… like it's everyone's fault; that everyone is so fucked up and this is what it has amounted to. Why?" asked Ken.

Claire looked rather taken back, "Well…" she said, "The whole political conflict, Japan had been feeling undermined more and more each day…"  
"No," said Ken his rage slowly building, "But why… why the destruction, why now? Why ever?"

"I Dunno," said Claire slightly frightened.

"Sorry." Said Ken leaning back in his chair. But it was only for a second before he kicked the table, grabbed his bag and stormed out.

The whole class looked quite confused. Sam stood up from her seat with her mouth wide open, "Uh… miss? Can I go after him."  
Celia sighed as Sam grabbed her bag and ran after him, "Sure…" she said, "Why not? Why doesn't the whole bloody class just leave?"  
As she turned back around to face the board the class got out of their chairs and grabbed their bags heading for the door. Celia turned around and frowned, "No, no, no. I wasn't… I wasn't being serious, I was being sarcastic. Guys! GUYS!"

Celia sighed as she was left in an empty classroom she picked up her bag, "Fuck it. If they're leaving, I'm leaving."

* * *

"KEN!" called Sam, "KEN!" she shouted as she finally caught up to him at the gates and grabbed his shoulder, "What just happened? Where are you going?"  
"Nowhere! I'm… I'm fine." He said turning around.

"How stupid do you think I am?" asked Sam.

"Ok maybe I'm not fine, but what I meant is I don't want you to worry about it." He said.

"Well tough, I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to worry about it." Said Sam as she put her hand on her hip, "You never let me in Ken… I wanna get to know you, to help us… but you're not letting me."  
Ken let out a sigh and held out his hand. Sam stared at it before he shook it. "Go on take it…" he said, "Take my hand."  
"Why?" asked Sam.

"Just do it." Said Ken.

Sam looked down at Ken's hand and put her own hand in Ken's as he walked her out of the college.

* * *

_Ooo, I can sense a cute scene coming up :) If there any Ken/Sam shippers out there you will like this next chapter, but until then! R&R! Chapter 4 up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 8 – 8.01: KEN**

**Hey all! Now you're probably all wondering… what took me so damn long to write this chapter! I apologize so much for my laziness, I have been doing a fair bit, but I still should've made a bit of time and it's for my own disappointment in myself that I am now up at 1 am writing it, I probably would've been up at 1 am anyway but still I'm pushing myself, so here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Sam walked hand in hand with Ken staring at the musky building ascending up into the skies. Ken rounded the corner where the stained double glass doors awaited him, he looked around the corner quickly but as far as he could tell… No Castaldi Boys, just sunny old Bristol.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Sam.

"When I said 'You'll See' I said it for a reason, I was implicating a surprise." Said Ken.

"I don't want a surprise," said Sam, "I just wanna know."

Ken took her through the double glass doors into the same old foyer. The rickety fan above them span around in slow circles, while the receptionist sat at the computer, she didn't bat an eye at either of them so Ken dragged Sam further along up to the elevator.

"Are we even allowed to be up here?" asked Sam.

"Look," said Ken turning around, "To be plainly honest, I don't think anyone gives a fuck, every single time I've come here for the past 4 months, I've seen a total of 2 people, 1 person walking along that corridor in an old suit and that same receptionist who has never even asked me what I'm doing here."  
Sam shook her head, "Hold up a minute… 4 months? Why have you been coming here the past 4 months?"  
"It will all make sense," said Ken nodding his head. Sam sighed and pushed her head up against the elevator wall.

The doors gently moved open to the empty corridor on the 8th floor again. Ken covered Sam's eyes as she let out a yelp and was led out onto the ledge.

"…and presto…" said Ken moving away his hands. Sam opened her eyes to look out over Bristol. She scurried back against the wall and smacked her hands up against it, "Holy shit." She said, "What the… what is this place?"  
Ken dragged her along to the end room, "This… is my secret place." Sam looked at the place, Ken had already added a few touches, he had dragged up a couch, stuck up a few meaningless posters. Plus there were empty bottles and cigarette butts lying all over the floor.

"You see, I use to grafitti down there," said Ken pointing down towards the playground below them, Sam had to almost step off the edge to see it. "and I saw this place one day and I just kind of stood there for half an hour and I thought… I could use a place like that just to get away and you know… be on my own. So I made my way up here and it just worked… The sun sets and you look out over Bristol and it's just… warming… in a sense, I even brought a couch up here."  
Sam smiled looking out over the sunny afternoon Bristol, "And you'd show all this… to me?" asked Sam.

"Well of course I would," said Ken, "You're special and every moment up here would be 10 times better with you up here."

Sam let out a small smile and then looked back out across the city. "You don't look too happy," said Ken.

"I want to be… but…" Sam couldn't force the words out of her throat.

"But…?"  
"Us," said Sam turning to Ken, "You, Me… what is it?"  
Ken frowned, "I thought it was a relationship."  
"Well… me too," said Sam, "But relationships don't feel like this."  
Ken's heart had dropped into the bottom of his carcass, "feel like what?"  
"Like I'm falling away from you, like you know so much and you've got so much going on inside you head and inside your heart, but you won't tell me any of it. I mean what did our relationship even start on? You liked me, I was intrigued and said yes, I don't know anything about you Ken… you don't tell me these things and right now you're more hurt than ever…"  
"I'm not more hurt than ever," said Ken walking out to the ledge.

"But you are," said Sam, "Something's really troubling you and you won't tell me what."  
Ken didn't respond, he hadn't paused, he just wasn't gonna respond he stood there listening to the wind and Sam's silence.

Sam sighed, "I'm gonna go." She said.

But before she could move Ken turned around, "The moments up here would be better with you."  
Sam looked up into his eyes for an answer, "What moments?" she asked.

"These ones," he said. Ken moved in and placed his lips directly against Sam's. Sam shut her eyes and threw her hand up around Ken's head and into his thick hair.

Ken picked her up just below her waist and placed her down on the couch. Ken pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of her. Sam unbuttoned her shirt, looking up at him and pulled it off and threw it on the floor.

As their lips met again Ken moved his left hand through her hair and his right down her side. Sam rolled Ken to the bottom and got on top. She spread her legs over him as they removed the rest of their clothes.

Sam spread her legs over the top of him and as their flesh slowly moved together, Sam let out smiles of pleasure with short and raspy high-pitched breathes. She clutched on to Ken, pressed against him with her back facing the sky, while he moved against her and sweat beat down his chest.

Their lips met one more time and Ken felt himself connect with her all over. As the sun glistened above them, the whole of Bristol was in front of them, but not one of them could see.

* * *

The sky burnt orange, beating down upon Sam and Ken who lay naked next to each other on the couch. It was such an unusual thing, but they felt sort of shameless and it wasn't like there was a blanket or anything like that. Sam curled up next to Ken and she found herself comforted as she sat there with her sunglasses looking up at the sky.

Ken looked up as well, one arm around her, sharing a spliff with her. He removed it from his mouth with his right hand and pointed up at the sky with it, "A London Bus." He said.

"Ah…" said Sam, "Yeah a bit, and those, pinky bits are the wheels?"  
"Yep," Said Ken nodding.

"Ok," said Sam, she took the spliff from his mouth and let out a blow from it, looking up into the sky, "A Rooster! That one there… definitely a rooster."

"Ooo, very good." Said Ken, "Ah!" he exclaimed. He took the spliff off Sam again and pointed to a funny shaped splotch of a cloud on the left, "Gemma's loo after a Friday Night."  
Sam burst out laughing, "Hahahaha!" It faded out and she looked over to Ken still staring at the sky. "Can we do it now?"  
"Blimey we were just going for half an hour, I'm exhausted! Are you british girls that energetic?" he asked.

Sam giggled, "Not that," she said, "You know… the after-sex talk… the deepest of meaningful conversations, the DnM to end all DnM's." Ken paused as he looked at Sam. "I wanna know what there is to know about you Ken," she said, "I want you to tell me about everything that's been upsetting you, cause that's what I'm here for."  
"I'm fine," said Ken looking up again, "I promise."  
Sam sat up, "Do you think I'm stupid?"  
"What? No!" said Ken.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?" asked Sam. "I'm trying really hard to love you, but I can't do that if you're gonna shut me out. What am I here for if not to help you with your problems? Am I just here to fuck you?"  
"No!" yelled Ken, "Never! You know that's not true!"  
"Then what?" asked Sam, "What can be so bad that you won't let me know!"

Ken got up, walking towards the edge, "Nothing," he murmured.

"Fine, fuck it then." Said Sam as she got up and started looking for her clothes.

"Don't do this," said Ken.

"I'm going home Ken," said Sam not looking at him.

"Let me walk you home." He said, reaching for his own pants.

"I'm fine!" yelled Sam, "Oh great…" she said looking out in the distance, "Now some old lady has seen us and is shaking her head." Sam gave her the finger, "Yeah fuck you!" she screamed, "You're just jealous cause yours don't look like this any more!"  
Ken smirked and Sam smirked back at him before realizing and looking away from him, doing up her bra.

"You don't have to be mad with me." Said Ken.

Sam slid on her shirt, "I'm not being fucking mad with you!" said Sam, "If only I could find… my fucking panties! Where the hell are they?" Sam shook her head, "You know what, I'm sick of my ass being on display just keep em," she said as she slid on her blue shorts and buttoned them up, "and I promise if someone per chance dacks me on the way home, I will push you off this building onto a 6 foot iron pike."  
Ken grabbed Sam by the shoulder before she could head off, "Don't leave on a bad note," he said, "Just… please… don't make this a bad memory."  
Sam turned around and kissed Ken on the lips, "Just let me in Ken, I want to carry your burdens and deal with your problems… please… let me in."  
Sam stared into Ken's eyes and noticed for the first time, he looked truly lost, he didn't have a purpose, he couldn't see any help to telling her his problems, he couldn't see any help to anything.

Sam eventually broke the stare and walked out back into the corridor, leaving a half-dressed Ken standing alone on the outlook.

* * *

Ken walked in the door to see his Mum at the kitchen bench on the phone, she hadn't noticed him, she just chatted away, looking quite distraught. Her hair was a mess and her face more saggy than usual.

She spoke rapidly and in a hushed tone as opposed to her usual loud and angry voice.

His brother and sister were nowhere to be seen, but Akio stood in the hallway watching. Ken walked over to him without dropping his bag, "Who's she talking to?"  
"_Your Uncle,"_ said his Dad, "_She's been talking for 2 and a half hours. The family back there are in all sorts and are pleading to your mother."_  
"Pleading what?" asked Ken.

Akio looked at Ken, "_To come back home. They're saying there is a war on, now whether there is or whether there isn't, regardless there is still tensions between the countries and all of us feel far from home and far from family."  
_ "I don't," said Ken.

Akio looked over to Ken, "_Come over to the next room with me_," he said. Ken and Akio walked into his parents bedroom where Akio closed the door and began to speak English.

"Now listen to me, I know you've made yourself a home here, you've found friends and a girlfriend and all sorts, but…"  
"I'm not leaving Dad," said Ken, "I'm not going back to Japan."  
"I'm not saying we're going," interrupted Akio, "…but… I'm not saying we aren't. I don't know what's happening yet and I doubt we are gonna make a quick decision, you have to remember this is a traumatic time for all of us and you need to be prepared to accommodate for changes. What I am saying is watch yourself, you need to take extra care at this time not to do anything stupid, I mean… I doubt your gonna get yourself arrested again, but it is things like that. If you went and got arrested again, at this state and time I don't know if we can vouch for you, your mother will not be able to handle that at all, keeping in mind she still doesn't know about the other arrest, cause I've kept my word."  
Ken nodded looking sternly at his father.

"I love you Ken, but it's essential at this time, I can't express this enough, don't do anything stupid."  
"Like get arrested?" said Keiko from the door. Ken looked over his shoulder to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"_When did you get off the phone?"_ asked Akio.

"_Soon enough to hear your deceptive little chat,"_ said Keiko, "_You got arrested…"  
"Now Keiko just listen."_ Said Akio rationally lifting his hands up.

"_You got FUCKING arrested."_ She said and a silence hit the room as Keiko's anger flared up. _"When?"_ she asked.

"_November just last… just last year."_ Said Ken.

"_What for?"_ she snapped.

Ken paused and said in the quietest voice he could, _"Vandalizing the school in the middle of the night."_

Ken prepared for his mother to erupt but her voice remained at the same pitch and actually slowed down. _"Get out,"_ she said, _"I mean it, get out of the house, do not grab your things, just take the bag on your shoulder and go."_

Keiko pulled Ken with enormous force up off the bed and out of the room. "_Keiko lets be rational, we don't need this,"_ said Ken's father.

"_Get out, Get out, Get out! Don't ever come back again you disgraceful boy! You are not my fucking son!'_

Akio tried to grab her but it was effortless. Keiko slammed the door and Ken was shut out in the cold night, all on his own.

Ken sat down outside the house and slid down the wall letting out a sigh. It would be ok… he thought to himself, it would be ok… actually… he wouldn't let this stand. Ken got to his feet and marched off down the stairs, if he was going to get kicked out for vandalism, he might as well do the vandalism properly.

* * *

_Things don't look so good for Ken :( Then again he just got told to do something stupid and now he is going to do something stupid… better watch out Ken… troubles about! Chapter 5 up soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 8 – 8.01: KEN  
**

**So somebody sent me a message at 1 am, saying 'Are you going to surprise the fans with a new chapter tonight' and I thought 'You know what? I will do that?' So now here I am writing it, even when I have schoolwork to do and haven't done any of it. It is a 100% guarantee that I'll fail high school you watch, anyway here's Chapter 5.**

* * *

Ken walked into the misty night with his backpack strapped on tight. He raised the bandana to cover his nose and mouth, leaving only his eyes and forehead visible.

Ken had never gone for any of the buildings on the main streets, but in the middle of the night when your angers flaring up, you tend to get a bit more drastic and that's just what Ken did.

He stood in front of a shopping complex and dropped his bag straight to the ground. He unzipped it pulling out his spray cans, he immediately got to work, no stencils needed, he just started spraying over the place, multiple colours going across the one line and the stench of musty paint rising through the air into the mist.

The anger all flowed out through his art, Ken felt himself releasing upon the wall, every anger he had ever had, his frustration with his Mum, with society, it all came out there, and it felt amazing.

A car came up behind him, as it drove by it tooted it's horn, clearly a disappointed driver. Ken turned around and sprayed the car with his green spray paint in frustration. The man recoiled in shock; he slammed his pedal on the brake, immediately getting out to look at the damage on his car, but when he turned around to have a go at Ken, Ken was already bolting down the street with his bag on his back.

Ken saw the driver in the distance stamp around angrily. Ken laughed pulling down his bandana. He frowned feeling his ears burn and then the sounds came up a minute later, he saw the pillar of fire shooting up into the sky.

Ken's eyes shot wide open and he dropped his backpack. His legs carried his body around the corner to a long enclosed street. He ran down it to see a few figures at the end, making joyous laughing sounds.

Ken was so confused, he was curious, but everything in his brain was yelling at him to get out of there.

"Hey!" yelled one of the voices down the street, "What the fuck do you want?"  
Ken couldn't find the words to respond and he couldn't find the willpower in his legs to bolt, only stumble backwards.

One of the figures frowned at Ken, "Hang on a fucking second." He said as he marched right up to Ken. Ken stumbled backwards into some bins, pulling himself up against the wall.

"It's fucking Chinky!" shouted the figure as he pushed Ken up against the wall. Ken felt his entire body turn to soup as he realized about 10 Castaldi boys surrounded him, and a lot of them looked far from boys, and closer to death machine.

The lead one from the other day came up behind the one holding him against the wall breathing down his neck. "What's your business here cunt-eye?" spat the thug.

"What do you care?" said Ken through his rapid breathes, "Why did you blow up that building?"  
"None of your fucking business buddy." He said sneering down Ken's neck. He pulled back his fist, "If you really want to know. This lot decided they'd cheat us out on our money, so we thought we'd level the ground with them. Now, I've been wanting to do this for a really long fucking time, tonight's been a good night."

A Massive guy with a slashed jaw came up behind him, he looked ten times terrifying but he looked at the one pulling his arm back, "Leave it Leo. We don't have time and he's not worth it, cops'll be here soon."

"But he's a witness! And he's fucked with us I've been waiting to rough him up for ages, it' won't take long." Complained Leo to the elder.

"I said fucking leave it," the huge man growled, "If I have to ask you again, I'll knock you flat on your fucking ass, and if he does squeal I'll make sure I personally slit his throat, now drop him."  
Leo took a deep breath clenching his fists and motioned for the other boy to let Ken down. Ken dropped to the ground catching his breath, but Leo came up to him quickly and smacked his head against the wall.

Ken fell to the ground in a cry of pain as he heard the others walk away laughing, as all around him went black.

* * *

His whole body shook as his head thundered against the ground. He could feel blood swelling around his eye, and a constant banging sound resounding through his skull.

Ken scraped his hands along the ground crying out in pain. He could move and he could feel what was going on around him, but his head hurt like a mace had been pitched at it.

Then he heard a distant siren… Ken snapped into action, there was no time to fuss about his head. He chucked his hood up and scrambled on to his feet. His body threw him sideways as he leaned against the wall, but he briskly walked out of the alleyway with the building smoking up behind him.

Ken knew if he was running that would look too suspicious and he would get arrested in an instant and his head injury didn't exactly make him look innocent. He walked along with his hands in his pockets and he realized that walking with his hood up would look suss too. He threw down his hood and continued to walk along casually, doing dodgy things like taking the backstreets would only get him in trouble, so he walked along the main road.

Soon enough he saw a cop car drive around the corner on it's own, they seemed to be doing a patrol of the area. Ken kept his head straight, but cursed when he saw it pull to a stop in front of him.

"'Scuse me" said the officer, "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"  
Ken's mind ran at a thousand miles at a minute, 'Keep cool, you're innocent'

"Sure, go ahead."  
The officer turned back to his co-worker. "What do you want me to say to the chief?" she asked.

"Just tell him. We've found a Jap, so he can call the search off" he said as he laughed.

The officer got out of the car and stood up in front of Ken flipping open his notebook. At this point Ken was fed up with the racist comments and especially from a police officer, he punched the man square in the face. The man yelped reaching up for his face as he fell back against the squad car.

Ken realized what he had done and began to bolt, he ran down the street at a mile a minute and the officer jumped back in the car flicking on the siren.

"Shit," said Ken as he slid to a halt and turned down a back alley so the car couldn't follow him. He came out at the other side looking quickly down both sides of the streets.

There were 2 cop cars without sirens on, on this street and Ken quickly tried to regain himself so they didn't notice him, but it was too late, one cop had already shouted out and began running at him. Ken's legs sent him flying again as he ran down the street.

They wouldn't outrun him and if they turned around to head for their cars he would be able to divert them quick enough. If he kept his wits about him he could still survive this.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the car from the other street came roaring around the corner. Ken skidded to a halt and ran up the upper street. 2 other cars came roaring after it, they had called for back up and then the cars from that street joined too.

Ken's heart thumped wildly as 5 cars chased him. He couldn't run down an alley they'd see him and he couldn't outrun the cars, he knew that, he had seconds before they had him surrounded and just at that moment everything around him seemed to slow down so he could think.

He couldn't escape, but if he could… what would he escape for? His mother had kicked him out, his girlfriend had walked out on him, he had no home and nobody.

Ken stopped running and turned around, sticking his hands up in the air. The car from before roared around him blocking off his exit.

The officers immediately leapt out of their cars guns at the ready, some leant over their cars pointing their guns at him while others rushed to tackle him to the ground, it wasn't the worst he had been hurt tonight.

4 officers piled on top of him as he felt the handcuffs slammed down and heard lots of voices shouting around him, but he couldn't pick up a single word, to him it was only silence.

* * *

Ken sat in a grey room with a single light beating down on the table in front of him. The officer with the bruised face scowled at him from across the table, Ken could easily read a few things, years without a promotion, stale TV Dinners and an unfaithful wife, had led him to be a bit of a grim man, but Ken despised him all the same.

"You will remain here tonight and all nights to come until your court case. You have the right to remain silent during this time, but anything you do say can and will be used against you. Is there any family you'd like us to contact? You can make one phone call."  
Ken shook his head, "I don't have a family any more." He stared blankly at the table in front of him.

The officer paid no sympathy, "Right… Your court case will be tomorrow at 11:00 am, usually we couldn't get a case that early after the crime, but you being a special case we have shifted it to as early as possible. Should you be found guilty, the most likely sentence will be a lifelong term in jail, during which…"  
Ken frowned, "No hold up one minute… lifelong jail sentence? Since when was it a lifelong jail sentence? I thought it was about a year or something."  
"Well you should have thought about that before you did it, shouldn't you?" said the officer mockingly.

"Arson is not a lifelong sentence." Said Ken.

"Maybe so. But your other crimes might be worth a bit more than a year." He said.

"What other crimes?" asked Ken bewildered.

"You have been labeled as a potential terrorist threat." Snarled the officer.

The words hit Ken smack in the face, "What…"  
"You heard me, right." Said the officer.

"Because I'm…" he pointed to his skin, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."  
"I'm not fucking kidding you." Said the officer, "And neither will be every single tabloid in England tomorrow morning."  
"What?" said Ken staring straight at the officer with his mouth open.

"Front page, this is the case of the century." Said the officer nodding.

"But I'm not a terrorist!" yelled Ken, "I didn't even have anything to do with that explosion tonight!"  
The officer stood up adjusting his belt, as he pointed to his face, "This bruise would beg to differ."  
"Ok," said Ken, "I punched you in the face, and admit to assaulting a police officer, but I didn't have anything to do with the explosion, especially the plane crash. My Aunt was on that plane! So was a girl in my college!"  
"Funny…" said the officer, "I thought you said you didn't have any family."  
Ken stamped his foot, "No! I didn't fucking mean like that… fuck…" Ken stared at the ground in disbelief.

"Look kid, if you want the slightest bit of help which I don't think you deserve for what you've done, then get some sleep, cause you're gonna need it tomorrow." Said the officer, "Now come on, time to go to your cell."

* * *

The officer slammed him in the cell and stared at him in disgust, "I hope you die in your sleep" he muttered. That didn't sound like the talk of a potential terrorist threat anymore, that sounded like a designated terrorist remark.

Ken curled up on the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees, the words constantly resounded in his head, '_Potential Terrorist Threat…'_

Tears began to stream down Ken's eyes, he knew he wouldn't get to sleep tonight, he was sure of that. He only wished Sam was there beside him, he only wished he had've told her everything and that she'd be there beside him, gently stroking him and telling him it would be ok.

Everything was slowly fading away.

* * *

_Things are looking terribly for Ken :( So what about the rest of the gang? What can they possibly think of this situation? I'll tell you one thing, there not going to sit around and wait for the verdict. Chapter 6 up soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 8 – 8.01: KEN**

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! I've been a bit all over the place, I went away for a week then I went back to school straight away and I put this off in place of other things, but I thought I'd left this way too long for you guys so I thought I'd do this now and once again I'd just like to thank you for all your kind reviews, they mean so much to me and I'm very thankful! Here is chapter 6!**

* * *

Ken sat in a long and elegant wooden hallway. Every sound that happened in here seemed to be completely held within the room. The low mumbles of the court could be heard through the double doors and outside on the streets a lot of yelling could be heard from the doorsteps of the courthouse.

A rugged security guard stood opposite Ken. He wore a blank face that stared at the wall, but one then looked violent as if it could crack. He was too intimidating to look at it.

Further down the hall was a man in an overcoat with thinning hair. He looked a bit worn out and as if he had nothing to do. Some sort of intriguing character who just wandered the hallways.

Ken paid no attention and stared at his feet, hoping they might provide some source of entertainment.

"Don't be afraid," said a voice near Ken. He looked up quickly at the security guard, but he was frozen in place. The voice had come from the wandering man, now standing opposite Ken.

"I'm not afraid." Said Ken, "I've… well I've sort of done this…"

"To show emotion." Said the man.

Ken frowned and lost his train of thought, "Sorry, what?"  
"Don't be afraid to show emotion." Said the man nodding. "Many people think it's reasonably good to remain calm and just be smart about the whole thing and not show your true colours, but their wrong."  
"And you know this how?" asked Ken.

The man ignored Ken's questions, "A blank face with good evidence, doesn't connect with the audience."  
"The audience? This isn't a fucking stage show." Said Ken.

"Isn't it?" suggested the man. "Who gives mercy to a merciless man, no one. Listen to the crowds out there, none of them know who you are or you're story, guilty or innocent, they don't care. What they've been told is that you represent what they are angry at and hell they'd pelt rocks at their own kids if they were told it was bad. They're blind fools, they don't want facts and figures, they just want to let it out someone, the media has an audience to satisfy and so they've amplified the first case they can find, which in your incredible bad luck has happened to be you. Now guilty or innocent, I don't care and quite frankly it doesn't matter, regardless, you can still get out of this, but that's all this thing is, one great big show and it's audience are stupid and long for emotion they can connect to. You need to do that or you're just gonna fall prey to the mob kid…"  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Ken shaking his head, "What's with the pep talk."

"Doesn't matter," he said, "I'm just someone who would sooner join those on the plane then the mob out there."  
Ken frowned in disbelief as the man walked off and there was knock on the double doors. "Right kid" said the security guard, "It's show time."

* * *

A lot of rambling and insults came from the audience as Ken was walked in, even the jury was muttering amongst themselves as Ken sat at his desk.

The judge banged his mallet against the desk and rose to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, need I remind you we are in the courthouse, this is not the place for opinions, emotions or desires, this is the place for facts, cases and justice, no amount of bickering shall change that. Mr. Kenneth Yuuto Matsumoto you are here by charged in the federal court of England for acts of arson within the streets of Bristol, assault of a police officer, and being involved in the terrorist attack in London on the date of August 2nd, 2013. These crimes could face a penalty of a minimum 20 years in jail with no parole, and a maximum life sentence in a high security prison, how do you plead?"  
Ken stood to his feet in a heartbeat, "Innocent!"

"Alright, Mr. Matsumoto, please refrain from doing any rash movements, there will be time for you to plead your case. I'd like to open the floor to Mr. Jim Petrucci to open the Plaintiff's case."

Ken frowned and looked across the room. A Man in a slick, polished suit stood up and straightened his tie; his hair was slicked back and his skin oozed like a slug covered in gold. Never before had Ken seen someone that perfectly fitted the stereotype.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Your honour, allow me to dismiss some confusion. You are probably wondering who I represent, who could a plaintiff be in this case. The plaintiff… is you, the people of Britain." Ken recoiled his chair. "I am a representative of the government of Great Britain, and a firmly established lawyer and I will not stand down to see our country soiled by those who wish to bring harm to it. My heart grieved when I heard about the attacks on London, I shed a tear for every British citizen that experienced loss on that day. I vowed that every man involved in that attack no matter how insignificant, shall go unpunished and more to that our streets are still in danger. These attacks of fire, violent assaults against good British police officers, explosions within our streets, our homes, they are caused by the likes of him!" said Jim shooting a finger across at Ken. "Do you really want to let him roam the streets, a man who puts innocent British lives and their children endanger. Guilty or innocent, we all know that these streets aren't safe while his kind still roams the streets. I Beg you please, hear me out, to make Britain a safer nation, I urge you to see my way. Thank you."  
"Hang on a minute," said Ken frowning, "His kind? That's a blatant racial insult, you dick! Everything you said was a sugarcoated lie!"

"Mr. Matsumoto!" yelled the judge, "Would you care to plead your case."

Ken stood up and struggled to find words, he bunched his fists with sweat dripping down his face as he realized. He was alone, no one in this court was for him, there was no one he knew.

"I'm innocent," said Ken plainly, "I've never dealt with explosives or arson before, or terrorist groups, I'm completely against that, it infuriated me, my Aunt was on that plane, people I knew were on that plane. I can't believe I'm being accused of this."  
"Is that how you are opening your case?" asked the judge.

Ken swallowed and looked around at the hundreds of eyes upon him, "Yes," he said.

"Alright," said the judge, "Return to your seat."

"The plaintiff will be represented by Mr. Jim Petrucci, any statements against this shall be put forward now or withheld." The judge banged his hammer against the board. "Right, The defendant will be represented by himself, any statements against this shall be put forward now or withheld."  
"Um…" said Ken furrowing his brow, "What?"  
The judge sighed, "Mr. Matsumoto, what is your occupation?"  
Ken paused, "I'm a student… at Roundview College. I've got ID, I can show you." He got out his wallet and passed his student card to the guard to take it to the judge.

"The Court contacted Roundview College earlier this morning," said Petrucci from across the room, "We spoke to Mr. David Blood, head of the college and he said Ken Matsumoto is not a student at Roundview College." Ken's head snapped to look over at Petrucci in disbelief, "In fact Ken Matsumoto's name does not appear anywhere on the College's records, while I'm sure that Identity card looks very convincing, I am convinced that it is a fake. Probably produced by some high class identity fraud associates of his."

Ken growled while staring at the slime ball called Petrucci.

"Right," said the Judge, "Mr. Matsumoto, you gave us your address of residence, and your families contact details, but after numerous attempts at phoning numerous numbers, we were not able to get in contact with any of the members of the Matsumoto family, and the landlord of the apartment block where you stated you reside was contacted and he stated that there was no Matsumoto family present within the building."

Ken sat there in disbelief. Had this court case been rigged? Or had his safety nets deserted him when he needed them.

"Mr. Matsumoto, do you have any other references that we could contact before this court case begins."  
Ken sat in his chair and hesitated before saying clearly, "No."  
"Very well," said the Judge as he began shuffling through the files.

Ken sat anxiously waiting for the judge, he had already fallen miles down the pit, he had no lawyer, no defense and no one to help him, and there was no one on his side.

"Dirty Asian liar" came a voice behind him. Ken frowned and turned around to look at the audience, "I'm sorry?" he said.

"You heard me," said a scruffy old bearded man in the audience, "You're nothing but a dirty Asian lying scumbag. How dare you attack our country, you chink."

"Shut you're fat ass mouth!" shouted Ken standing to his feet.

"Come at me you piece of shit!" he said as he got to his feet. Then other people from the audience began to rise, hurling insults at Ken and the man a like.

"Order, ORDER!" said the judge banging his mallet. But the audience would not calm down, a shoe hit Ken square in the forehead and sent him stumbling back against the desk.

"Right! That's it!" said the judge, "This case is temporarily withheld! Officer Bailey, please escort Mr. Matsumoto out of the court and into his cell."

The large officer that had led Ken in came and grabbed him, shielding him off from the audience; he took him out of the court and along the corridor. Ken felt his arm being squeezed so tight he was sure it would fall off.

Ken was placed in his cell as the officer came and locked it, "The court apologizes for the current situation; you will be informed of when the court is resumed." He said clearly before marching off leaving Ken alone once again in his cell.

* * *

…_More on this breaking news report. Local 17-year-old Ken Matsumoto has been charged with arson and use of explosives, as well as the assault of a police officer. These photographs show the local butchers shop on Wendell's street that was center of the blast. Above it contained a room that seemed to contain highly valuable items that belonged to the owners, but now are too charred and damaged to be of any worth. Luckily no one was in the vicinity at the time of the explosion. The court has charged Matsumoto with the following crimes as well as accusing him of being involved in the recent terrorist attack on London, while there has been no evidence yet of Matsumoto being involved with the attack, the court is highly suspicious and has traces they plan to follow. Matsumoto stated within the court that he had a family and attended the local Roundview College, but when questioned neither the family was traceable nor did Matsumoto's names appear anywhere on the college records._

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Drew. The whole group sat around the TV at Gemma's house watching the news report. "I can't believe this. How is this happening? What do we do?"  
"Well maybe the court just has to decide." Said Kelly, "We wait for results."  
"But we know he didn't do it," said Drew, "We know he is innocent, they're just using him, to make it look like the government doing something about this attack."  
"It's a huge case Drew," said Paulie, "What do you want us to do?"  
"We know he's innocent!" said Gemma, "We can't fucking let this happen."  
"Nobodies gonna listen to us, we're just a bunch of teenagers. If anything we'll get taken in too." Said Hayley.

"That's not true," said Claire, "We can write in, make protests, get on the news, there must be someway we can get on the news."

"This is our friend here!" said Drew, "He's all on his own, his school and his family have disowned him and he has done nothing wrong. We can't just write in a letter."  
"Than what do you propose we do!" Shouted Kelly.

"Fuck the news!" said Gemma giving the TV the finger, "Fuck all of it! Fuck the court!"  
"That's not gonna do anything!" yelled Claire. All at once the voices piled in over the top of each other. Sam and Dean sat at the back relatively quiet.

Dean walked up to the front and stood up on Gemma's kitchen bench, "Shut up the lot of you!" he said, "How many people do we know, who support us and support Ken? Huh? Everyone at that college knows he is innocent, but no one persons gonna step forward. This is our friend here and he is in serious trouble! Everyone has left him, everyone has fucked off! But we aren't gonna do that, because we're better than that! And so… We take the fight to them. If the government and the court is gonna try and fuck with us and use us for what they want, then we're gonna fuck with them! Contact everyone you can, get absolutely everyone you can to help and tell them to get everyone they can. I know we can pull in a crowd big enough, we need as much help as we can get!"  
"Dean…" said Kelly, "What the hell are you even suggesting?"  
Dean smirked, "I suggest we go to the town courthouse and start a motherfucking riot to save our friend."

* * *

_**Gasp!**__ Where could this be going? Sorry if that court scene was inaccurate, I am not that knowledgeable on how the court system works, but I hope it was sufficient enough for you. Chapter 7 up soon._


	7. Chapter 7

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 8 – 8.01: KEN**

**Fans and friends, it has been a very long time. Now at this point I'm not sure whether you are cheering that I'm writing again or angry that it took me this long to write, all I can say to you guys is I'm sorry. It's been a tough term to get my head around and with the coming year writing this hasn't been my top priority. I still want to get this finished though, I'm just not sure when I'll have the time and before a very emotional event tonight I decided it would be time to start writing again and give you guys what you truly deserve. So here is the far too long awaited Chapter 7.**

* * *

Judge Hoffman leant back in his chair. He took his wig off and rubbed his hand against his balding head, wiping off waves of sweat. "16 years," he said, "That's how long I've been banging that damn mallet for. I swore when I started I would help rid the streets of evil men so that the citizens of Great Britain could walk around with ease. I thought by now I would've made a difference. Now look what it's come to, putting school kids on trail for acts of terrorism."

"Except he's not a school kid" said a jury member, "as we've discovered."

"17 year old teenagers don't go round making bombs." Said Judge Hoffman.

"Then why don't you just let him go?" asked another jury member, "If you're so certain he didn't."  
"Now, now, let's think logically here," said the first jury member, "He's the closest tie in we have to these attacks."  
Judge Hoffman chuckled, "Now that is worrying."

"He's got the face of a criminal." Said a jury member nodding.

"The Face of a criminal doesn't stand in court." Snapped a woman.

"But I've met him before I know it," said the man, "I know I've seen him do something bad, I just can't put my finger on it."  
"Well we're gonna have to stick to strict evidence," said Judge Hoffman, "'I Think he looks like a bad guy' is not what I would I call strict evidence."

Another Jury Member on the table leaned in, "Your Honour, you do realize that despite everything that's being said, we have no strict evidence what-so-ever on the boy, we can argue that it is evidence, but we know in reality it's not, and we can only tell the public we are following tails for so long."  
"You're right, if we tell them we've got nothing they'll break out into panic again," said the Judge.

Mr. Petrucci was leaning against the door of the meeting room, smiling. "The problem is that you're thinking about it logically. You need to remove essential law and judgment from the situation and focus on the facts and the best possible outcome for the nation."

The table looked over at Mr. Petrucci at the door. "Mr. Petrucci," said Judge Hoffman, "As the defendant in this case, I cannot authorize you to be in this room."  
"This is a special case, you need all the help you can get. Just hear me out and I'll go and leave you to decide, or maybe I'll just drop the words to the press that you and the jury are having a pre-case meeting in which you are planning out how the case is going to run in your favour."  
Judge Hoffman scowled, "First off, we are the enforcers of law and judgment, and the moment that we drop those from our morality will be the moment I resign."  
"I'm not asking you to give up rightful law, I'm telling you to give rightful law across the British nation." Said Mr. Petrucci.

Jim Petrucci had a way of making people squirm; Judge Hoffman could feel it now. His body was a shell and inside that was a bare and open soul. Petrucci could reach directly in to his eyes and pull out the soul, stretching it and shaping it until it was the way he desired.

Judge Hoffman repositioned himself, "You may speak…briefly."  
"Look Your Honour. Ken Matsumoto. Let's review this situation. He is reclusive, evasive and troublesome. He assaulted a police officer that much we do have stone cold evidence on, the rest of his behaviour and the fact that he was one of the only people sighted in the town on the night and especially with that attitude, correlates to the explosion at the Baker's and then directly back to the London Crash. Any other day and the people wouldn't care, but these people are scared and desperate for answers, we've got a society about to cave in on itself and a government that can't provide them anything, when society is in danger do you think one kid who is regardless a criminal, becomes important in a situation like this? We have greater things at hand.

Ken doesn't have a school or a family, regardless of whether he is or isn't guilty, this case is enough for society to directly associate him as the image of the attack. And right now we need that, one kid in jail doesn't stack up to a society collapsing on itself, hell if that kid had the slightest bit of decency and understood the situation he'd volunteer to lock himself up and we know from his situation that no one is gonna miss him or call out for him are they? Are they?"  
Judge Hoffman looked up at the table, Petrucci's dagger eyes scanned the table for any protestors but the entire Jury had their eyes focused on the table in front of them. Judge Hoffman sighed because he was much the same.

* * *

Ken sat at the interrogation table; his hands were clammy and sweaty. He was almost motionless like a doll, with his hands flat on the table and his eyes fixated on the center.

The guard opened the door to the room and called out to Ken, "Jim Petrucci to see you."  
Mr. Petrucci stepped into the room in his clean, well-kept suit, "Salutations Mr. Matsumoto." He said looking at Ken. But Ken remained motionless with the light beating down upon him.

"I'll handle it from here," said Mr. Petrucci to the guard with a smirk, "I am a Taekwondo Black Belt after all."  
The Guard just gave him a stern look and shut the door leaving just Ken and Mr. Petrucci.

Mr. Petrucci sat down at the table, "Mr. Matsumoto. How are you feeling then?"

Ken remained silent.

"What have you…"  
"Why are you here." Interrupted Ken. "Why the HELL are you here?"

"I thought we could have a little chat, reach an agreement." Said Mr. Petrucci.

Ken looked up at Petrucci with a cold hard look. If a slug was to ever take human form, this is what it would look like. Jim Petrucci was a self-centered man, and you could see his gold-crusted ego lingering through the air.

"We both know you could win that court case in ten minutes." Said Ken. "Why would you want to make an agreement with me."

Petrucci leaned in, "Despite what some people may say, you are not the devil Ken."  
"I know I'm not," said Ken, "It's you I was worried about."  
"Anyway…" said Petrucci seething, "I want you to be secure. Find some way in which your life is not completely miserable. I do not wish to see you suffer. I am not overly bothered if such events occur, but it is not a desire of mine. Certain things need to be said about you Ken; certain images need to be put in place for the good of the British public. I want your 100% compliance with whatever you have said or put upon you."  
"Why the hell would I do that?" asked Ken.

"Because if you do. Then I can rearrange your judgment, so to speak. I know a nice place in Germany you can go to, you would stay about… 8 years? Possibly even 5 with good behaviour. Then I can provide a link so you can get on your feet again, you could have a small apartment in what… 15 years? Maybe? It's not much, but it's better than a lifetime in prison, hey?" said Petrucci with a sinister smile.

"You are foul." Said Ken.

Petrucci sighed, "I'm only trying to gain your trust, I want to help you!"  
"The only reason you're here, the only reason guys like you are ever here, is for the money, and what case would be better than the case of the decade, hey?"  
"You've got no idea? Have you?" said Petrucci. "This case isn't just about you. If it was it would've been over by now. Ken, right now Britain is terrified of this terrorist threat and the Government has absolutely no response for the situation. They need an answer, and you are that answer!"  
"Me?" said Ken.

"Yes! Don't you get it? Every person out there has pinned you as the image of this new wave of terrorism. The government has hit a jackpot with you, because it means it will cease the thought that the government is helpless. Putting you behind bars will show that we are doing something about the situation." Petrucci paused, as Ken looked horrified. "All of this is strictly off the record of course, using this as evidence within court will only cancel our deal. Just thought you should know."  
"What about me!" said Ken, "My life was falling apart, I just wanted to let it go, let loose and now I've been pinned with this."  
"Sorry mate. Life's a dick ain't it?" said Petrucci leaning back and crossing his legs.

Ken looked at the table and then leaned forward to Petrucci, "I've been avoiding mentioning them before because they threatened me but… you ever heard of the Castaldi Boys?"  
"Yeah…" said Petrucci, "I've dealt with a few of them in court before."  
"Well they're the ones behind it," said Ken, "I can tell you the exact ones, I was afraid of them before but now risking jail I don't have much choice, so I'll tell you…"  
Petrucci shook his head, "I'm sorry… that won't do. It's not gonna settle the British Public."  
"But they're the culprits!" Shouted Ken.

"Yes, but they're not…" Petrucci shook his head, "They're not…"  
"What? They're not what?" asked Ken.

Petrucci frowned and then looked up at Ken, "The right type."  
Ken paused, staring dead straight at Petrucci, "Un-fucking-believable."  
Petrucci sighed, "Look, I still haven't got your trust, so I'll tell you one more thing… another off the record thing, just for your benefit." He leaned in close to Ken, "I don't even think you did it."  
Ken looked down at the table clenching his fist and then up at Petrucci, "I've got something to, between you and me, off the record." He leaned in, "If I'm ever free again, the first thing I'll do is find you and snap your neck."  
Ken and Petrucci leaned out. "You make your case quite clear Mr. Matsumoto." Said Mr. Petrucci, "I'm sorry we could not agree on these matters."  
He picked up his briefcase and walked out of the room leaving just Ken. As soon as he was out of sight, Ken broke down on the table in tears. The world was against him.

* * *

The Guards outside the courthouse stood in a straight line, Firm, but relaxed, Thumbs hanging out belt loops, Keen to go home.

Reg turned to Harry, "Did you see that ludicrous display last night?"  
Harry scoffed, "What was Wenger thinking sending Walcott on so early?"

Henry shook his head, "The thing about Arsenal is, they always try to walk it in."

Langdon put a finger to his lips, "Hold on, shut up you lot."  
"What is it?" asked Harry, "We're only talking about footb…"  
"No Seriously, shut up." Said Langdon.

He was staring intently at a flickering orange light at the end of the road. A strange sight at day time, unless…

Langdon suddenly realized what it was as the voices drew closer, "This is Sergeant Langdon Cole reporting, requesting immediate back-up on Ford Street."  
The others frowned looking the distance as the intercom buzzed, _"State your emergency Sergeant Cole."_  
"We've got a riot headed directly for the courthouse."

* * *

The Mob bellowed throughout the street, as 3000, maybe 4000 protestors came running down the streets, throwing firebombs and smashing cars.

Dean leapt onto a car with a megaphone. _"IS THIS THING ON? OH SHIT… IT IS… UM… PEOPLE OF BRISTOL! HOW ARE YA?" _

The crowd dropped volume considerably, confused at Dean's display.

"_UM… WELL… ANYWAY! IT'S NOT IMPORTANT, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS IMPORTANT OUR FRIEND! KEN MATSUMOTO IS A FIGHTER FOR THE PEOPLE!"_

The crowd roared at that.

"_YOU SEE THAT COURTHOUSE DOWN THERE? THEY'RE HOLDING HIM IN THERE AND ACCUSING HIM OF A CRIME HE DIDN'T COMMIT, JUST BECAUSE OF HIS SKIN COLOUR. THE LAZY-ASS GOVERNMENT WANTS US TO PINPOINT OUR HATE FOR TERRORISTS ON HIM! AND HE'S COMPLETELY INNOCENT! THEIR OPPRESSION OF HIM COULD LEAD HIM TO BE LOCKED AWAY FOR LIFE! NOW I DON'T KNOW ABOUT WHAT THE COURT THINKS AND ALL THAT… AND WHAT THEY'RE GONNA DO… BUT I SURE AS HELL DO KNOW ONE THING! WE'RE NOT GONNA FUCKING LET 'EM!"_

The Crowds roar echoed throughout the country as they charged down the street. As this happened, a cluster of Police Vans pulled up at the end of the street and hundreds of police officers with riot gear started filling out.

Dean jumped off and Drew made his way towards him, being squashed up against Dean by the other riot members, "You sure about this?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," said Dean, "Someone's gotta make a difference."  
"Did you really convince all these people to come help Ken?" asked Drew.

"Nah," said Dean, "I'd say only 15% know him, the rest just want a good riot."  
Drew smirked, "Now that I can believe."

* * *

Ken stared out the window of the interrogation room as the chaos unfolded. His heart was racing at a mile a minute, but he wasn't quite sure where his mind or his heart was just yet. He only hoped to see a familiar face out there.

The door to the interrogation room opened, "You have a guest to see you." Said the officer.

"Ken," said a voice at the door. Ken turned round to see Tony walk in. Ken's eyes grew wide; it felt like he hadn't seen a familiar face in years.

"Tony." He said quite despondent, "I can't believe… But what are you…"  
"You honestly expect me to watch you sit by on your own." Said Tony.  
"But Roundview cut connections with me." Said Ken shaking his head.

"I know they did." Said Tony, "I Found out this morning. What they hoped would be their best kept secret was quickly uncovered. But I'm not here on behalf of Roundview, I'm here to help you where the cowards fucked off."

"Tony," said Ken, "It's really fucking great to see you, I mean that but… I'm screwed. The guy who's going against me is a slime ball; he is the slyest guy I've ever seen and they've got everything pinned against me."  
"Ken, you know you're innocent, as long as you keep that as the no. 1 thought on your mind, it doesn't matter what they have against you, you'll be able to get through."

"Can you speak as a witness for me?" asked Ken.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed, "No… sorry… because I know I'll lose my job and it won't help."  
"At least I'll know someone's on my side!" said Ken.

"I'll be in the audience," said Tony, "without a doubt and I'm got official records that haven't been erased saying you went to Roundview. I won't show them ID, because Blood will catch me out, but I'm doing what I can. The Best I can."  
"I'm just… sick of having no one there for me." Said Ken.

"Ken, I think you've got a messed up view on who's really there for you. And I think this is far from the first time." Said Tony cocking his head looking at a glum Ken, "Samantha came and talked me to about you, she was worried about you, worried she was going to lose you, that you didn't want anything to do with her. She cared and you shut her off."

Ken sighed, "It doesn't…"

"Ken look outside, do you see that? There are almost 4000 fucking people out there and every single one of them is physically fighting, potentially risking their lives to get you out of here, all headed up by your friends."

Ken looked up at Tony who smiled and nodded, "That's right, Dean Winton, Drew Martin, Claire Valentino, Hayley McDonnell, Paulie Preston, Kelly Dawson, Gemma Rockett and Samantha O'Keefe all got together and rallied up this mob, friends, friends of friends, acquaintances, one night stands, anybody, they got the connection tree going and got together mob to set you free. So when you say there's no one there for you, there is no one on that board who is there for you, but I'll tell you what, out there, are people who would give their lives for you, and don't tell me that not's worth anything." Said Tony smiling, and for the first time since he was with Samantha, Ken smiled back.

Officer Warwick who was watching the security tape picked up his phone. "Yep, we've got a trace, they've given us everything we need. Do a data search, on Dean Winton, Drew Martin, Claire Valentino, Hayley McDonnell, Paulie Preston, Kelly Dawson, Gemma Rocket and Samantha O'Keefe. I want the main priority to be finding them within the crowd and neutralizing them."

* * *

"Alright," said Judge Hoffman, "Do either the Plaintiff or the Defendant have anything more to add?" he asked.

"No, your honour." Said Mr. Petrucci, "I think I've made the case… quite clear." He looked over at Ken and smiled.

Ken shut his eyes.

"Mr. Matsumoto." Said Judge Hoffman, "You have claimed without backup, that you were not involved in the fire, you claim that you assaulted the police officer for making a racist insult and that you have no involvement with the terrorist attacks on Big Ben what-so-ever."

"That is correct." Said Ken.

"Thank you, that will be all." Said Judge Hoffman. As he got to his feet he looked out over the courthouse, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the jury is about to make a decision. This is no ordinary court case, this is no ordinary situation. Out there is an outcry from the British public, an outcry to lock up he who caused the suffering of others, however minor his involvement, and right on our door step is another group of society who are tearing apart our city, demanding that we release this innocent boy as they claim." The whole court listened to the uproar outside.

"Mr. Matsumoto." Said the Judge, "Did you have any involvement with this riot?"  
"How could I? I have been at the station the entire time." Said Ken shaking his head.

"Well…" said Judge Hoffman, "You seemed to have been a step ahead of us, as the evidence speaks quite against you."  
Ken shook his head, unable to believe what was happening in his world anymore, "The evidence held against me in here as been hardly plausible and more a complicated string of words. How can you have evidence against me for this?"  
Mr. Petrucci cleared his throat, "The evidence I have put forward has been highly plausible and almost certainly factitious, I have…"  
Judge Hoffman banged his mallet, "Quiet both of you, you have declared that you have stated your case, I am now simply asking about the Riot outside."  
Ken looked up sternly at the judge, "I'm not involved."

The Judge looked intently at Ken, "Bring them in," he said.

The Guards marched in eight familiar faces that should've brought a smile to Ken's face but instead broke his heart. Dean, Drew, Claire, Hayley, Paulie, Kelly, Gemma and… Sam… walked in with worn out faces. Looking around desperately.

"Ken!" exclaimed Sam. They all got excited but Judge Hoffman quickly ceased it with a bang of his mallet. "Quiet," Said the Judge.

"These are your friends are they not?" asked Judge Hoffman.

"Yes," said Ken, "They are my friends."  
"We have evidence that suggests that these eight young people, are the ring leaders of the riot out there. Now should this be true, they could be facing serious charges, almost as serious as yours." Said the Judge.

Ken looked at the desk in front of him before looking up. He was going to crash and burn, he didn't want to take the only people who mattered down with him. "They didn't do it. I mean… they did, but I made them."  
The audience quickly began to murmur amongst themselves as Petrucci raised an eyebrow. The Judge leaned forward, "Elaborate."  
"I pressured them all into it, quite seriously. I had to find a way out of this court case and a riot seemed like a big enough way, I just had to make sure that my friends organized it, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer, I dragged them into it, kicking and screaming." Said Ken.

The eight of them frowned staring at Ken.

"Mr. Matsumoto," said Judge Hoffman, "These are some serious allegations, if you are confirming this to be true then this almost definitely holds you guilty for the other crimes held against you, you will almost certainly face a lifetime in jail."

Mr. Matsumoto nodded, "Ok." He said.

Judge Hoffman sighed, "Well that settles it then."  
Gemma shook her head, "No," she whispered. "Hang on a minute." She said.

"No, Gemma, Don't," said Drew.

"Hang on a fucking minute!" shouted Gemma. The audience gasped in horror.

"Young Lady," said the Judge, "You are in a court, not only are you not eligible to speak, but your decorum is somewhat…"  
"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Gemma. "No! You hear me no! I won't stand for this! I don't care how fucked up it is out there, or in society, or in the jury room or in the government! Cause that's what you've all done, you've fucked it up!"  
"Now Ken here, we know him, he's been to college, with us, stuck through us with everything, Sam's even dated him and he's our mate. I can expect him to get in a small fist fight, or punch a cop or grafitti a building, but he wouldn't go as far as to blow one up and he's not a terrorist and you know that. What possible claim could you have to say that he was involved in the plane crash, a few dodgy witnesses, a fake arson claim and the fact that he's Japanese, that's utter bullshit! Now I don't care how much fucking authority you have. We love Ken, and you'll have to take down all of us to take him down in your fight to impress the government, you get that? He's engraved on all our hearts and if you take him away, you take away from all of us just to please a society. Well let me ask you this? What's a society where the people don't matter?"  
Everyone stared silently at Gemma, lost gazing at her. Ken stared down at the desk in front of him, unable to fight back the tears, he was crying cause this was the first time he was certain… absolutely certain… that people loved him, and if he went to jail for the rest of his life, he no longer cared, cause he had got what he wanted most of all.

Ken jumped to his feet, which came as a shock to most of the audience. He immediately ran over to the group and hugged them. They crowded around him to hug him.

"I love you guys." He whispered, "You are so fucking great."

But it was brief, before the guards pulled him off and dragged him back to his seat.

Judge Hoffman sat silently. "Your honour?" said Petrucci, urging him to come back to reality.

Hoffman looked across the courtroom, "The Jury will now make a decision."

Judge Hoffman and the Jury all got up from their seats to head to the decision room. One of the guards spoke up, "Everybody is to remain within the court while the jury makes a decision. Except for the riot members, Officer Barton, if you could please escort them to wait in the corridor thank you."  
Ken watched them being escorted out, and seared the image to his mind. After all, it could be the last time he saw them.

* * *

Judge Hoffman sat at the end of the meeting table, sweat running down his forehead, palms gripping the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have never faced a bigger decision, and you should all know that this could possibly be the biggest decision of your life. The Country is watching."

* * *

_Hopefully that's enough to quench your thirst and still leave you agonizing over what will happen. I have a date with a very emotional episode now, but I promise that Chapter 8 will be done soon; I can't leave you hanging now :) And thanks for sticking around and reading. Tell me what you think! Chapter 8 up soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 8 – 8.01: KEN**

**Thank you once again for your patience, dearest fans. You've waited a long time just to get to the end of episode 1 and now hear it is. Obviously the series doesn't stop here, but I hope this will satisfy you and settle you in for the journey of Series 8 that is to happen. In the meantime, here is the conclusion to episode 1, enjoy!**

* * *

Judge Hoffman sat down in the courtroom again. All eyes were on him, the decision had been made, and the jury was ready. But all the while he could feel it, his mind screaming at him that he was making the wrong decision, a constant throbbing rang across his forehead. But he had to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said hesitantly, "The Jury has reached a verdict. Mrs. Laura Whelan if you could please announce the verdict."  
A firm middle-aged woman got to her feet, "We have heard some interesting cases put across from both parties here today. This has been a tense case for us all, the British Public is relying on us to make a decision."  
Ken sank back into his chair; he could feel the verdict coming, like an axe gently resting on the back of his neck.

"Some voices were formal and some informal, but from what we can put together of this scenario. Our defendant has no evidence to defend himself with; his evidential track record must lead us to believe that he is to blame in this scenario. I must say that the Jury finds the defendant…"  
"You bastard!" yelled a jury member as he jumped to his feet. The whole court jumped back thinking he was talking to the woman speaking, but he was pointing directly at Ken.

Ken pointed to himself and frowned in confusion.

"It took me a while to recognize you, but now I know who you are! Thought you could get off Scott-free did ya? You dirty bastard! I'll get you for what you did!" the man screamed.

"Mr. Gallagher!" said Judge Hoffman, "Why the obscene disturbance!"  
"Aye, the lad is a criminal alright your honour," said Mr. Gallagher, "He Grafitti'd my car! I saw him spraying away on the streets at night and when I went to tell him a thing or two he sprayed my Lexus! That thing cost me a fortune!"  
"When was this?" asked Judge Hoffman

"Only last night." Said Mr. Gallagher.

"You mean the night of the fire…" said Judge Hoffman. "The same night he is on trail for and about to be accused guilty of, you say he was vandalizing your car."  
"Yeah, I've got pictures on my phone," said Mr. Gallagher, "I chased the lad off good. Now I can properly throttle you, I want to sue him for every penny."  
Judge Hoffman looked at the photo's on the phone as the court muttered. He rubbed his hand on his forehead.

"Mr. Matsumoto," said Judge Hoffman, "Did you grafitti these public buildings on Cook Street and then Mr. Gallagher's car, as he said?"  
"Yes," said Ken, "Yeah, I did."

"Yeah! I got you now boy-o!" said Mr. Gallagher. "Cause I got your bag in my car! The one you left when you ran! Got all your spray cans and your ID!"  
"For Fucks sake…" whispered Judge Hoffman.

"What have I done?" said Mr. Gallagher.

"Right!" said Judge Hoffman putting down the phone and getting to his feet, "I no longer care what the Jury or anyone else in this room has to say. These accusations have gone on long enough. Kenneth Matsumoto was seen running around the town and reportedly assaulted a police officer; we can relate both these crimes directly back to the confirmed grafitti incident. There is nothing else that suggests that Mr. Matsumoto had anything to do with the fire incident on the night. The racial prejudice within this court has gone on long enough, we can't pin targets just cause we need one! And the worse thing is I let it slide right under my nose, but no more… Mr. Matsumoto you are guilty of public vandalizing and assaulting a police officer, you are sentenced to 400 hours of community service." He slammed his mallet, "Case dismissed."  
Petrucci seethed in his chair, but before anyone could say anything Gallagher got back to his feet, "WHAT ABOUT MY LEXUS!?"  
The Judge looked over to Mr. Gallagher, "Oh, and uh… Have Mr. Gallagher's car cleaned."  
Ken sat there, struggling to take in what had happened. He had got off the hook, but… how? Everyone was against him, or maybe… they never were in the first place...

The court emptied until there was hardly anyone left, a man behind Ken chuckled. "Son, didn't I tell you? It's all a show in here, nothing but a stage…"  
Ken turned around and looked intently, "But I didn't do anything."  
"No you didn't," said the man, "Quite frankly, you were shit son. But your friends, that Gemma girl, woo! She's a fiery one! She absolutely saved your ass."  
"I think Mr. Gallagher's clumsiness and pure luck saved my ass." Said Ken.

"And you're wrong again, I told you before facts and figures are minor details in the court, it was just a simple push to convince the Judge to do the right thing, because it was one more thing running against him. But I tell ya, I've never seen a judge and a jury as terrified as when your friend spoke. You've got some friends there, kid."

Ken smiled, "You know what? I absolutely do. I really, absolutely do."

The man leaned in, "Then you know what you gotta do? Let them know it." He said patting Ken on the back.

Ken smiled and got to his feet, pacing across the courtroom. He stopped and stared for a while at the room that had almost become his death, before exiting into the security check.

* * *

Ken got his gear out and went into the hallway where he saw them all sadly waiting.

Claire was the first to look up, "Ken!" she exclaimed.

The group looked up and then they ran over hollering to hug him. Ken struggled to stay on his feet as the wait of his friends almost knocked him to the ground.

"You hadn't come out for so long, so we thought you must've lost and been unable to come back out here." Said Hayley.

"Didn't you think to ask anyone else coming through here?" asked Ken.

"No one seemed keen to talk about it," said Drew, "You must've made a big impact, cause they're quite pissed."

"I didn't make an impact in there," said Ken, "I was useless, it was you guys. You all came through to save me; I thought… well I began to think that no one really cared. But you guys did care, you saved me, and none more than you Gemma." Gemma's head shot up, "You're speech could very well have saved me from prison."  
Gemma shrugged with a sly grin, "It was nothing, I would have done it for any old schmuck." She said.

"Oh," said Ken looking away awkwardly.

Gemma laughed, "I'm joking you dick, you're not any old schmuck." Gemma went into hug Ken and all they hugged each other.

"Celebration time!" Said Dean, "The family is back together again. Time to celebrate by doing what we always do, get pissed!"  
Kelly frowned, "Do you think your riot's still going?"  
Dean shrugged, "Dunno, I never thought it'd be that successful so I can't say where it went. If we need to, we'll just crowd surf our way out."

Ken noticed Sam, still standing in the corner. He broke free from the group and went over to talk to her. "Hey," he said as he went to hug her.

But as he put her arms around her she didn't reciprocate. "What's wrong?" asked Ken, "I thought you'd be happy to see me ok."  
"Yes," said Sam still looking away, "I would be happy, if you were Ok." She turned to face him, "But you're not."  
"What do you mean?" said Ken smiling, "I'm off the hook, I don't have to go to prison! Just some simple old community serv-"  
"No Ken" said Sam. "All this… it happened because you locked yourself away."  
"My family kicked me out!" said Ken.

"Yes! Because you wouldn't let them be a part of your life Ken! I'm your girlfriend and I couldn't help you here, which leaves me to ask… Are we gonna be ok? If we can't help each other… Can we even make it?"

Ken was looking at the ground as he let out a deep breath. He looked up at the group heading out through the foyer.

He kept staring at them, "I nearly went to prison for the rest of my life for a crime I didn't commit and chances are I've been automatically expelled from Roundview…" he smirked, "I think that nothing this year can be worse than what we've already been through, we'll make it…"  
Sam sighed, "I'm not so sure…"  
"You have to believe we can!" said Ken.

"Then let me in," said Sam looking up, "Tell me everything on your mind, ever."  
Ken stood silently for a few seconds, his eyes flickering about as he looked at Sam.

"Right," said Sam as she walked away…

"Don't do this Sam…" said Ken, "Not now."  
Sam stopped on the spot without turning around to look at him. Her heart moved slowly, "Just… Go see your family. They need to know you're ok. Start there, then come back to me." She said. And with that she was gone, leaving Ken alone in the hallway.

* * *

Ken walked up the stairs to the apartment. In any usual circumstance, he could imagine his Mum getting angry, more so than ever. But in this circumstance, Ken knew she would realize what it meant to be a mother, they would've known about it because he was on the news and the fact that her son was alright… would simply make her day.

He did love his Mum and the rest of his family, he knew he did, he just needed a little reminder and maybe this case was just the step he needed to be able to move closer to them once again.

Ken fumbled for the key in his pocket, but he didn't have one on him. He winced and knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked once again, but this time the door creaked open. It was already open.

Ken took small steps into the hallway. Had someone broken in? As he got to the living room, he realized it was much worse.

The furniture was all gone. Living Room. Bathroom. Kitchens. Bedrooms. There was nothing left, just an empty room.

He had worked it out, they had been talking of moving back to Japan, the only thing weighing them down was Ken, and then when they got him off their chest… Gone.

The room seemed to echo silence, all around Ken. The Bare walls and floors were almost haunting. Ken stepped forward and down the step into the living room. Void of all couches and tables. Just a few pieces of scrunched up paper in the corner.

Ken picked them up and found a drawing of his parents, Taylor and Travis, with a rip roughly down the right side. Travis had drawn it, Keiko had ripped him off.

He sat down on the single stair that led to the living room with the drawing in hand.

The drawing shook violently in his hand, he wanted to get angry but… he dropped the drawing.

He buried his head in his knees and started crying in the empty, lonely room.

* * *

_*Sniff*, Such a sad ending :...( This isn't the end for Ken though, so don't worry! And it's not the end for the Skins Gang either! Thank you for reading Episode 1 and I hope you are all looking forward to 8.02: Dean! In the meantime, thank you for your patience and I hope you keep reading. Episode 2 up soon._


End file.
